A networked storage is commonly used in a computer system that allows multiple servers to access a pool of storage devices. Sharing storage usually simplifies storage administration, since cables and storage devices do not have to be physically moved to shift storage from one server to another. There exist many forms of networked storage, such as Network Attached Storage (NAS), Storage Area Network (SAN), and Fibre Channel, etc.
A server cluster coupled to a network storage typically needs a high bandwidth and low latency connection to access the storage. Each server in the cluster is usually configured with a default setting which is based on the network topology. The default setting does not necessarily take into account the real time network performance when the server is in operation. Thus, the network performance for storage access may not be optimal.